Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse, Bad Horse!
by deadacount3.14
Summary: Jack takes up Ashley's bet, and it may just get him killed. Dumb little sequel to Dr Jack's Sing Along Blog. :P


Jack watched Ashley jump out of the jet, and smiled.

"You don't think I'm gunna do it, do you?" He asked. Ashley smirked.

"Sorry, Jackie, but I don't think you have the balls to go through with it." She replied. Jack snorted, walking past his girlfriend. He spotted Chase and the monks, probably tossing 'witty' banter back and forth. Jack and Katnappe sat under a shady tree, and Jack started chuckling.

"Shhh!" Katnappe clamped her hands over his mouth, giggling, "You're gunna ruin it!" They both giggled (yes, Jack is giggling too, chuckling is to manly for him to keep up for extended periods of time) manically for a few moments. Nobody had noticed them. Jack continued to chuckle quietly for a few more moments as the average seen minutes and forty seconds of talk reached it's awkward moment of silence.

"He rides across the nation," Jack started. Everyone jerked their heads towards him. Ashley laughed sharply, covering her mouth.

"The thorough bred of sin!" Katnappe snorted in the middle of her laugh.

"Spicer, what in the world are you two doing?" Chase asked, glaring sharply at the albino.

"He got the application you just sent in," Jack ignored him. Kimiko's eyebrows arched, and she chuckled lowly. She understood.

"It needs evaluation, so let the games begin!" Ashley was laying on the ground, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Spicer, I demand you stop, and explain yourself!" Chase growled, taking a menacing step towards Jack. Kimiko smothered her chuckles, and watched.

"Kimiko, I do not understand, why is Jack Spicer singing?" Kimiko shook her head, smiling.

"Cuz he's braver than we thought," The Japanese girl told him. Omi opened his mouth to ask her to explain more thoroughly, but was interrupted.

"A heinous crime, a show of force," Ashley had stopped laughing, but now sat, smiling widely with glee, "A murder would be nice of course!" Jack stood suddenly, walking close to Chase, and close as he dared atleast.

"Bad horse," Jack leaned closer to the everlord, who stared at him in both confusion and rage, "Bad horse, bad horse!"

"He's bad!" Jack pointed at Chase, but danced away before Chase could grab him. Kimiko laughed again, unable to stop. It was rather amusing to her, even if her male teammates didn't understand. She'd explain later.

"The evil league of evil is watching," He fake glared at Chase, "so beware! The grade that you receive will be your last, we swear!"

Jack popped up behind Chase, and forced a smile on his face, "So make the Bad Horse gleeful, or he'll make you his mare!" Chase tried to bite Jack, but he pulled his hands away to fast.

"Spicer, I am going to _kill_ you!" Chase yelled at Jack, advancing in the young engineer's direction.

"You're saddled up; there's no recourse! It 'Hi-yo Silver!'" Jack retreated towards Ashley, towards the jet, "Signed: Bad Horse!"

Him and Katnappe ran off into the woods, towards his jet, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Ashley said, back in Jack's lab.

"Me either!" Jack responded, still giggling, "Oh he's gunna **kill** me!"

"You read my mind," Chase said behind Jack. Jack turned, screaming as he did so. Falling backwards, he landed on top of Ashley on the couch.

"Chase!" Jack sounded frightened, until he started giggling.

"What was that stunt about, Spicer?" He asked through clenched jaws.

"Don't trample me to death, please," Jack said, his voice squeaky, either because of laughter or fear.

"Trample?" Chase asked, caught off guard, "Why in the world-"

"Neigh," Jack interrupted him. Chase growled, "I'm sorry, Chase, really am, but I can't stop!" Ashley was laughing underneath him.

"So many horse jokes!" She gasped out.

"To many!" Jack agreed.

"**Quiet!** Both of you!" Chase put a hand to his forehead in frustration, "I demand you tell me what these ridiculous horse jokes, and that idiotic song were about!" Jack breathed deeply.

"Okay, okay, it's from this thing, Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog-"

"Best thing on the internet." Ashley added.

"Anyways, Ashley told me you were Bad Horse, main bad guy, than dared me to sing his song around you. So I did." Jack stopped, giggling again, "Now I can't stop imagining you changing into an angry horse!"

Chase growled, picking Jack up roughly. He threw the goth across the room.

"Don't include me in your stupid jokes next time, Spicer, or I _will_ be killing you!" Chase left.

**Author Note: crappy sequel-thing is crappy! I just couldn't get the thought out of my head, I had to write it, but I didn't get my thought across that well, and the monk's presence feels awkward. I may re-write it with them going to Chase's citadel so they don't have to be there. Should I?**

**Reveiws are love, writing won't happen that often, 'Fall Of A Lord' is kicking me around like a hacky sack :P **


End file.
